Siguiendole
by ILSLy
Summary: Ella tenía uan enfermedad, una enfermedad llamada Desorden de Adiccion Visual Obsesivo Compulsiva por cierto Slytherin. Contenido MA


**Disclaimer: bla bla bla..Ro..la Warner…**

**Hola, bienvenidas a otro Shot de mi autoría. Este en un principio era un reto con Kogane, pero..no aguante las ganas de subirlo, me gusta mucho, creo que se aprecia mi madures a la hora de escribir.**

**Aviso…La M…es porque es M…ya saben, busquen un Draco para después de leer…o lo que prefieran…una duchita de agua fría…jajajajajaja…**

**Otra cosita, Muchas muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras de Teorías, han logrado que se me suba el animo. Y aprovecho que publico esto para recomendar un increíble shot de mi amiga Allison, Gracias a dos Weasley, es Dransy, pero les digo que esta genial…mas que genial…**

**Para las que estén interesadas entre Allison y yo estamos creando un Club, llamado Slytherin Semper Pervertis, el reglamento y esas cosas las publicamos luego, si se quieren integrar, solo manden un mail, el mió esta en mi perfil.**

**Bueno..Me voy…Bye…Enjoy...ah, dedicado a Kogane…**

**One shot By ILDM.**

**Siguiéndole.**

…_Cierro mis ojos dejando que la humilde oscuridad de la nada invada mi sentido de la vista..._

_Esto sin duda se esta yendo de mis manos, estoy perdiendo el control, mi cuerpo ya no esta bajo mi domino total, no, es guiado bajo las mas denigrantes influencias que emanan de tu cuerpo._

_Perdición._

_Hace meses que estoy así, sin embargo no hago absolutamente nada por remediarlo, porque tal vez, Tal vez…no quiera hacerlo._

Una joven castaña caminaba por una adoquinada y completamente repleta calle de Londres, más específicamente, en el callejón Diagón.

Una ceñida bufanda roja se hallaba en su cuello tapando por completo las pecas que adornaban su torso y espalda, una vestido suelto, de igual color moldeaba bajo la pesada tela de su túnica de invierno; un cuerpo delgado y sumamente delicado que ha alcanzado su plena madurez.

El cabello siempre rebelde se había liberado hace horas de un improvisado rodete; un intento desesperado por parte de su dueña por aplacarlo, y ahora se ondeaba de manera grácil al viento, enredándose más de lo usual por la increíble longitud que ya alcanzaba.

Hermione quito un molesto mechón de su rostro que le impedía divisar una atractiva figura que venía siguiendo hace horas, sus mejillas coloradas hablaban por si solas; demostrando que le afectaba muchas cosas…aparte de frío.

Se ciño más la túnica, y la bufanda a su delgado cuello. La verdad, había escogido un color nada discreto para vestirse ese día, pero, ¿Quien le iba a decir que su rutina laboral y/o familiar como era el caso; iba a cambiar de aquella manera tan brusca?

Si fuera por ella estuviera usando unos cómodos zapatos deportivos, unos adorables y desgastados jeans y una enorme franela de algodón, suave; caliente y completamente casual…nada de vestidos, sandalias…y menos bufandas rojas.

Con un bufido molesto siguió caminando detrás de la figura alta que se le alejaba más y más.

¿Por qué demonios él?

Ya ella se había curado de su "Enfermedad" esa, que solo contagiaba Draco Malfoy…

Maldito rubio…

Maldito vestido rojo…

…sea nombrado el invierno que la congelaba…

Y Maldito sea su jefe.

¿Por qué… "cuernos" tenía que ir ella, justo el día del aniversario de sus padres, ese que había organizado como enajenada, a perseguir a un ex alumno, ex mortífago, y ex…obsesión?

¿Es que a su…jefe, no se le ocurría una manera más sutil de torturarla lentamente?

Nunca se lo perdonaría a Kingsley… ¿Qué se cree?

¿Qué por se Ministro y ella la jefa de la Oficina de Aurores, debía ir y perseguir a cuanto Ex Mortífago apareciera?

Que quede claro ¡EX!

Ella en su desesperación había culpado a cuanta alma pudiera estar en el medio, condenándola a una agradable estadía junto a un corro de Dementores hambrientos…

Entre esas almas condenadas estaba de primer lugar la de su queridisísisimo mejor amigo Harry Potter: mejor Auror del escuadrón, medallas de honores para decorar el Reino Unido, y el muy…miope, estaba de "permiso" porque no- se- que con Ginny y su barrigota de 7 meses.

Ella iba también a parar con los Dementores…

¿Es que no tenía a una madre que la visita TODOS los días, a seis hermanos, SEIS, varias cuñadas, amigas…etc., para que le ayudaran con lo que fuera de su embarazo?

No, tenía que mandar una lechuza a la oficina llorando por Harry porque le dolía la uña, y no, no estaba siendo ni cruel ni exagerada.

Es más, hubiera cambiado gustosa cualquier dolor de un embarazo normal, a estar allí, muerta del frío, siguiendo un rubio al que por desgracia no detestaba… ¿Ya había nombrado al rubio y al frío?

Ginny definitivamente iba con los Dementores.

El siguiente en la lista era…si exacto: Ronald Weasley, su (Volvemos a los ex) novio, que muy egoístamente había declinado cordialmente de su pedido casi rogado para que la supliera en la misión.

Le rogó, casi le lloro…¡Eh CASI!…pero nada, al pelirrojo le parecía exagerada su reacción, y el tenía muchas cosas más importantes e ineludibles que hacer, como por ejemplo; entrenar al Quiddich con su susodicho equipo que ya ni recordaba como cuernos se llamaba.

El Quiddich era un mal para el mundo mágico sin dudas, más que el fallecido Voldemort en persona.

Siguió caminando mientras botaba humo, literalmente, por la nariz muy furiosa con la vida misma, con el cochino destino de mierda, y las desgraciadas casualidades que llenaban su vida.

Como aquella…Ahgg, odiaba ser tan buena recordando, aquella mal nacida casualidad que dio rienda suelta a su "Enfermedad", llamada: Desorden de adicción visual obsesivo-compulsiva por un imbecil de Slytherin…

Valga la redundancia.

…Ella tendría ya cumplidos los 17…faltaban poco más de dos meses para salir definitivamente de Hogwarts, la guerra había sido definida a principios de año, cuando Harry ella y Ron en una vuelta del destino acabaron con Voldemort, no pregunten…la historia es larga.

Los Mortifagos se habían rendido la mayoría, Snape que había salido ileso, abogo frente al tribunal judicial del Wisengamot a favor de su amado y consentido ahijado.

Seamos francos, el no haber cometido ningún crimen bajo su varita, hecho comprobado, le ayudo a salir bien parado del asunto.

Mejor que sus padres, con Dementores como vecinos de por vida.

En fin, Kingsley que se había encariñado con la teatral declaración de Narcisa; llena de torturas arrepentimientos y trabajo forzados, mando al consentido heredero de los Malfoy a terminar el colegio.

Igual que todos aquellos que sobrevivieron.

Los primeros meses estuvieron llenos de disputas, insultos y graves peleas en los pasillos en contra de los hijos de Mortifagos, que ahora, por una irónica y cruel vuelta de destino eran llamados "Sangre Sucia"…si exacto, en una connotación nada amable a los muertos por sus padres en la guerra.

Los días fueron pasando, las semanas…meses, y el alumnado en general se calmo.

Malfoy contrarió a lo usual, se mantuvo alejado de cualquier disputa, se le veía comúnmente en el comedor, estudiando en los jardines…o no se le veía.

Ella si, se sorprendió con este brusco cambio en la hipotética madurez del Slytherin, cosa que él mismo se encargo de derrumbar cuando, como venía diciendo, a finales de año ella lo encontró… "estudiando"

Dos malditos y endemoniados segundos su vista capto tan "terrorífica" imagen y debió cerrar los ojos con una fuerza desconocida para no sucumbir de nuevo a la agonizante sensación de su cuerpo sublevado.

Podía jurar por todo su árbol genealógico que ella, jamás de los jamases había visto cuadro más excitante y lleno de los más bajos pensamientos que ese.

Ella nunca se mentía a si misma, sabía cuando algo le gustaba, cuando no…cuando era bueno aceptarlo con el mundo, y cuando definitiva y rotundamente no.

Dio media vuelta y camino largas horas por eternos caminos, recorrió el castillo ancestral por completo hasta que sus músculos reclamaron en huelga y sus venas bombeaban acido de batería.

Se dejo caer derrotada en cualquier rincón, dejando su mente vagar entre sueños y visiones perturbadoras.

Delgado pero definido, así era esa escultura.

Era suave, alto y de un color completamente atrayente adornado con premiadas gotas de sudor.

Su voz resonó en sus oídos, amenizando la escena recreada…gemidos que iban y venían, jadeos entrecortados que en un _canon_ los seguían, un cuerpo que se estiraba bajo un placer que alcanzaba el don divino.

Celestial, era celestial…

Ella sin percibirlo suspiro ansiosa, seguido de inmediato por un gemido bajo.

No supo como, no supo cuando…pero minutos después el suelo abrigaba su piel mientras ella conocía su propia anatomía por primera vez de aquella manera desmedida.

Movía su pelvis de manera acompasada; alucinando acoplarse de manera perfecta con la figura que llenaba su fantasía. Sus dedos danzaban con rapidez y sincronización perfecta sobre la piel palpitante de su centro.

Oh Merlín, placer culposo el que nos envuelve…

Sus jadeos con fuerte entonación llenaban con eco a la torre de Astronomía, lugar incógnito donde sus pies autónomos la fueron a llevar, siguió llenándose de culpa, de completo placer desquiciante. Mientras el nombre del Slytherin, dueño y causa de su autocomplacencia, escapaba a gritos de sus labios.

El viento soplaba fuerte, secando el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo; regalándole en medio del éxtasis que la lleno, una sensación fresca.

Su cuerpo quedo laxo, rendido sobre piedras turgentes y bajo estrellas brillantes, era tan poético y romántico que apestaba.

Cubrió su cuerpo con rapidez, sintiéndose enferma, embriagada por completo…enviciada, si esa era la culpa que debía llevar para sentir semejante placer. Pues ella ardería en el más bajo infierno.

Enferma, había enfermado por él…

Sus caminos empezaron a ser los mismos, sus ojos dejaron de ver cosas más banales…su cuerpo dejo de sentir nada más, exceptuando cuando él lo dirigía en sus pensamientos.

Estuvo así durante meses, los pocos que quedaban de clases; a escondidas de su objeto de espionaje placentero esperando que este tuviera uno de sus comunes viajes idílicos con alguna más desquiciada que ella; y con menos voluntad. Sumergiéndose luego al compás de gritos estimulantes, en el mismo precipicio placentero.

Muchas veces buscaba un lugar para ella y sus minutos privados, pero muchas otras veces su cuerpo llegaba al límite de tensión máxima sucumbiendo tras las débiles puertas que escondía la fuente de su placer.

Siempre a solas, siempre a escondidas…

Malfoy nunca lo supo, o eso rogaba ella, simplemente la ignoraba como siempre, y ella hacía lo propio con aquellas miradas desafiantes (en muchos modos) que le eran lanzadas.

Años habían pasado de eso, y ahora que ya estaba curada de su enfermedad…debía seguirlo de nuevo.

Camino más aprisa, empujando viandantes de su camino ganando palabras que carecían de educación, pero que sin duda enriquecían cierta parte de su vocabulario.

Diviso a duras penas como una cabellera platinada se perdía entre un atajo que desembocaba varias calles más abajo, cerca del Callejón Nocturn.

¿Cómo decía Ron…?

Ah si… "Los hongos venenosos nunca pierden sus manchas"

Caso aplicable a la serpiente que perseguía.

¿Estaría cayendo de nuevo en las artes oscuras?

¿A riesgo de una cadena perpetua?

…apuro el paso, siguiendo a Malfoy exactamente por la misma calle vacía que él tomo, quedando impactada brevemente por no ver nada más adelante.

¿Nada? ¿Había dicho nada?

Ja (risa cínica…)

Corrección…la nada: pared de ladrillos rojos con algo que pretendía ser blanco, y un condenadamente atractivo rubio frente a ella, que; valga nombrar, adornaba su seductor rostro con una patentada y ladeada sonrisa triunfante.

Eso era la Nada: Draco la había atrapado.

Se separo del muro con gestos sueltos y aristocráticos, caminando lentamente hasta posarse a dos milímetros de una paralizada castaña, esta que fue escaneada de abajo hacía arriba con una lentitud impresionante, y de manera apreciativa.

Dime…Granger- gesticulo su nombre con un tono seductor- ¿Tienes frío?

Pregunta estupida a primera vista, pero si se le conoce bien, como es el caso…se desmonta las dos inocentes palabras descubriendo connotaciones muy diferentes.

Aun así, ella fue incapaz de contestar.

Al menos algo coherente…

Malfoy…-su voz, era mas cercana al murmullo que otra cosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunta más estupida, esta; nótese, sin ningún tipo de connotación.

Simplemente fue estupida.

Draco acentuó su sonrisa acercando su peligrosa boca a una Hermione que luchaba a muerte por recuperar su cuerpo.

… ¿Yo?, solo te esperaba- susurro Draco en voz venenosa, trazando las palabras sobre la poca piel expuesta de la joven.

¿Me que…?- tartamudeo ella cerrando sus ojos.

Esperaba- con un movimiento rápido él la tomo por la cintura desapareciendo los pocos átomos entre sus cuerpos.- es que no me gusta que me sigan- agrego en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza el olor de la piel erizada de Hermione.

Malfoy, estás paranoico, yo no te sigo…

¿Se debe decir que fue estupido semejante incoherencia y falta de humor?

No.

-shhh Granger, Granger…-prosiguió con voz baja siseando su nombre entre la lengua venenosa.

Con movimientos suaves los llevo al final del callejón solitario, escondiéndolos entre unos pocos cajones de desperdicio de alguna tienda, cajas amontonadas que servían de escudo para ojos indiscretos.

Allí, Hermione si se sintió desfallecer.

Recapitulemos:

Que "debiera" seguir a Draco luego de años: Malo.

Que aun le excitara el mismo Draco como colegiala desquiciada: Más malo.

Que el ya nombrado Draco la hubiera descubierto in fraganti: sigue siendo Malo.

Que el susodicho Draco la arrastrara al fondo de un callejón vacío: Si, eso es malo…no, no, no: MALO; en mayúsculas.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez amenazando con salirse de su lugar habitual mientras sus ojos traicioneros, junto con su cuerpo, valga decir; armaban revuelta en su ser, el primero devorando al rubio que le aprisionaba el segundo respondiendo a esta observación famélica.

Un olvidado mecanismo en su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar lentamente: su cerebro, que le obligo a formular siquiera una pregunta obvia.

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces?

Él solo sonrió mientras quitaba en movimientos rápidos la criminal túnica que envolvía aquel delicado cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- en un tono de voz, dos tonos mas cerca de desquiciarse.

-Dime Granger- comento él ignorando sus preguntas-Hay algo que me mata de la curiosidad… ¿Aun piensas en mí cuando…te _diviertes_?

OK… ¡Eso!…es Muy, muy, muy ¡MALO!…

Malo, malo, malo, malo…

Hermione levanto la vista muy sorprendida y asustada, enfrentándose con aquellos dos témpanos desafiantes que sonrientes le mantuvieron la mirada, un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su espalda mientras la taticardía en su pecho no mejoraba, olfateando por primera vez el real peligro tras la total situación, en una ecuación donde ella no salía beneficiada.

Entonces se asusto un poco más.

-¿De que…de que…-tartamudeo- de que estas hablando?

Entonces Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, despojándose con ella su túnica, que quedo húmeda y fría en el suelo a medio nevar.

Sus ojos danzaron por el rostro asustado de Hermione disfrutando cada gesto de miedo, incredulidad y sorpresa… ¿Era posible…?

-¿De verdad pensaste Granger que no sabía nada, que no notaba tus gemidos entrecortados cada vez que te… tocabas fuera del aula donde yo estaba, que no sentía tus ojos siguiéndome cada vez que me divertía con alguna zorra en el colegio?- escupió esas palabras con el mayor veneno y disfrute posible, gozando a cada segundo con la tensión de saberse descubierta que le provocaba a la mujer.

Ella abrió más sus ojos, si eso fuere posible.

- ¿Creíste Granger, que nunca lo notaría? ¿Que no te descubriría nunca en tu, intimo placer? ¿Que no- sonrió más aun acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle- lo disfrutaría?

-¿Qué…que dices?- le pregunto Hermione cuando el rubio se separo de nuevo otro poco.

-Y ahora…que no estamos en el colegio, ¿Sabes que quiero Granger?-prosiguió Draco como si tal cosa.

-N…no…-

Draco deslizo los tirantes del suave y liso vestido rojo descubriendo los pequeños pechos libres bajo la tela, rosados y erizados bajo la repentina sensación de congelarse en el acto por el frío. Luego con los mismos movimientos lentos y desesperantes levanto la tela junto con la pierna de la paralizada chica, obligándola sin mucho esfuerzo a que le rodeara la cadera.

Hermione estaba en shock, completamente helada, sin ningún tipo de resistencia y/o movimiento, dejándose manejar como una estupida muñeca de trapo bajo el más seductor de los titiriteros. Su varita había quedado oculta entre la caída túnica hace mucho y sus defensas plausibles se reducía a una buena (y criminal) patada en las pelotas.

Su cuerpo era un obediente actor siguiendo un guión improvisado a la orden de un director sádico y posiblemente peligroso.

Sus manos, inútiles aun se encontraban a sus costados, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado en un desesperado intento por traer aire a sus pulmones. Draco acentúo su sonrisa mordiendo su labio a la par que dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales, suaves y delicados.

Ella se estremeció, como le gustaba verlo…ese cuerpo acompaño sus mejores y peores sueños durante varios meses, Malfoy no era completamente fornido, sino alto, delgado y exquisitamente definido, como tallado a cincel sobre el mármol blanco, con precisas y delicadas marcas que daban cuenta de su humanidad. Era imponente y excitante.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy?- logro preguntarle ella en un susurro.

-¿Sabes que quiero Granger?-repitió- vamos, pregúntame que quiero.-le invito

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- obedeció ella.

Draco sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

-Quiero verte, siempre te escuche, pero nunca te vi, quiero ver como lo haces, como gritas mi nombre, como jadeas bajo tu propio ritmo…te quiero ver Granger.

Ella se quedo helada, luchando con una sensación odiosa de bipolaridad, debatida entre la excitación que domino su cuerpo bajo tales palabras e invitaciones que iluminaban su libido, o el olvidado miedo y pudor, y la sensación de que el es Draco Malfoy…

Durante dos segundos en su cerebro se libro una batalla, pero parte de esa guerra ya estaba ganada hace años, ella se había aceptado a si misma y sus bizarros gustos llenos de una mórbida perversión por el rubio desde la primera vez que le vio. En aquella idílica ocasión.

Si él es Draco Malfoy, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba.

Y de nuevo no supo como, no supo cuando, pero dejo que el veneno de su enfermedad resurgiera de nuevo en su cuerpo: embriagándola, con mayor intensidad aun porque ahora, el objeto de sus deseos más primitivos estaba frente a ella.

Mordió su labio suavemente mientras sus manos en automático corrían por su cuerpo, era una completa locura y lo sabía, pero ya no le importaba.

Draco en extremo complacido por la sumisión de la otrora Leona indomable llevo sus labios al cuello de está dejando marcas de mordidas y besos, trazando un camino caliente con su saliva; disfrutando de la increíble suavidad de la que ella gozaba.

Sus manos también exploraron el cuerpo ajeno a su tacto viajando por la cintura de la muchacha y mas abajo, para luego levantar de un tirón la parte baja de su vestido carmín dejando a su vista la intimidad de la joven, cubierta con una tela clara.

Tomo los dedos de su ex compañera besándolos y lamiéndolos con perversión sin perder ni un detalle de su rostro embriagado de placer y con una mirada lasciva y una voz dos notas más grave le ordeno:

-Tócate.

Ella tembló de nuevo y en un impulso que jamás pudo controlar llevo sus dedos húmedos a su zona más privada arrancándose a sí misma un gemido de placer.

Era débil y estupida, una completa muñeca de trapo con la que él estaba jugando a su antojo…pero ya luego se las vería con su orgullo.

Siguió jugando y hurgando dentro y fuera de si misma, expresando su placer sin restricción alguna, olvidando por completo donde demonios se encontraba, que era un lugar público donde cientos de personas transitaban a plena luz…

Un callejón en medio de Londres.

Segundos después, cuando por fin ese racionamiento llego a su cerebro supo que no podía estar más excitada.

Era enfermizo, morboso, destructivo…

Siguió tocándose jadeando sin poder respirar bien, exhalando vaho por su boca entre abierta, sintiendo como sus extremidades perdían la voluntad cada vez más cerca del éxtasis.

Se agarro al cuello de Draco en un intento de no caer al suelo, pegando sus cuerpo solo unos milímetros más; ese contacto le revelo a ella algo que muy bien podía matarla en un orgasmo:

Malfoy mantenía su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto solo con la tela de unos pantalones de vestir negros, que; normalmente le quedaban sueltos y cómodos.

Pero ahora, como Hermione acaba de constatar, aprisionaba de una manera dolorosa su hombría completamente excitada. Ella gimió de solo pensarlo y sentirlo sobre la tela.

Draco adorno su rostro con una mueca ladeada que conocía por sonrisa sabiendo el motivo del nuevo; entusiasmo de la joven. Sin dejar de sujetar su pierna con una mano ni quitar la vista de su experta mano, desabrocho con habilidad el cierre y botón, liberándose frente a ella.

Hermione soltó un gemido de nuevo al sentirse piel con piel, sabiéndose cerca de la cima. Acerco la cara de Draco a la suya quitándole de sus labios un beso desesperado.

Él se lo devolvió con igual o más entusiasmo siguiendo con sus dedos los movimientos pélvicos de ella, llevo la mano a su propio placer acoplando los ritmos.

Era una completa locura, sus jadeos se entremezclaban en el aire helado que les rodeaba llevándose ambos, y mutuamente al éxtasis inminente. Hermione aumento su ritmo sin piedad, ahogando un grito en el hombro de Draco, al que mordió con saña en el momento justo que sentía su cuerpo llegar al infierno.

Él sintiendo su orgasmo apoyo el cuerpo en el de ella, con una mano posada sobre la pared detrás de su cabeza castaña; hundiendo la boca en su cuello pecoso y tragándose un grito salvaje que pedía desesperado por salir.

Ambos se quedaron así unidos en silencio, con los cuerpos sudorosos y húmedos, pegajosos de sus simientes. Disfrutando de los últimos rescoldos de un orgasmos compartido.

Draco saco su varita con cuidado, sin despegarse de Hermione, y con un movimiento simple los limpio. Ella levanto la cabeza con cuidado encontrándose de nuevo con esos témpanos grises que siempre le habían enfrentado.

-Malfoy…-intentaba decir algo, ¿Decir que de todos modos? Más no hubo que pensar en nada pues Draco la interrumpió con su voz embriagadora.

-Eres lo más jodidamente excitante que se me ha cruzado Granger…-le concedió sin dejar de mirarla- si continuas siguiéndome, no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez...

¡Oh…y ella continuaría siguiéndolo!

Hermione tenía una enfermedad, se llamaba: Desorden de adicción visual obsesivo-compulsiva por un imbecil de Slytherin…entiéndase, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
